Gaara's bodies
by Fightergirl-Hyuuga
Summary: When Temari is in trouble, who will save her? Summary sucks but the story is good. NOT Sandcest


In the distance, he could see her shaking form. His sister, surrounded by blood-thirsty shinobies. The anger inside him welled up, bursting through with so much impatience. How dare they touch her. How dare they pierce her skin with their bloodied kunais. They would pay. He would kill them all. To save his sister. To save Temari. 

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

As he approached the clearing, the area's guards jumped out at him, each wielding short, sharpened kunais. They drove into the wall of sand surrounding him, doing no damage to the boy hanging behind it. The sand grains swirled, blinding the weak shinobi. It reached to grasp their bewildered figures. It threw them into the air, the force crushing their bodies. The blood rained down on the Sand village ninja. The liquid that fuelled his anger. The sand released the bodies, allowing them all to fall.

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

Temari was terrified. She had heard the merciless words that her captors had spoken. She knew that she had been chosen for a specific reason, but that reason eluded her. They said that they wouldn't hurt her, but that had been a lie.

**Beaten why for**

She was running out of energy fast. There was nothing she could do against all the male shinobi. She was running out of time. Her body had reached its limit.

**Can't take much more **

**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go**

She heard the faint rustle of the trees behind her. A boy appeared before her, a boy who had hidden his shadow. Only she noticed him, the others to caught up in their discussions about her. She was about to call his name but he motioned for her to silence. He signalled for her to hold her breath, she did so, but was utterly confused. The boy in front of her made rapid hand signs, and a thick, colourless and odourless gas was dispelled from his interlocking fingers.

**One - Nothing wrong with me**

The male shinobi leader was talking to his underlings, when he stumbled backwards.

"Are you OK boss?" one of his group.

"I'm fine" he said, and carried on relaying his plan

**Two - Nothing wrong with me**

The shinobi stumbled again, this time falling into a tree near the boy. The rest of his group looked worried, not caring about their own headaches that they were getting.

"Are you sure that you're alright sir?"

The leader clambered to his feet with some difficulty. "Yes," he snapped. "I said I'm fine didn't I?"

**Three - Nothing wrong with me**

This time, when he fell down, he didn't get back up. He muttered, "Nothing wrong with me," and chuckled, falling into a deep sleep. The ninjas surrounded him, wondering what was going on. One of them dropped to the floor next to him, checked his breathing and gasped with exasperation.

"He's fast...asleep."

All the shinobi around slowly fell asleep as well, leaving only Temari and the mysterious boy awake.

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

"He said nothing was wrong with him," grunted the boy. He kicked a few of the shinobi in the head as he made his way towards Temari. She breathed out, expelling the small amount of de-oxygenised air that was left in her lungs. Her breathing was quick and ragged. She was a bloody mess.

"Little brother! I'm glad you got here! I don't know what they were gonna do to me! Thank you for getting here." She buried her head in his chest. However, she quickly recoiled when she smelt the blood on his clothes.

**One - Something's got to give**

"What did you do?" she asked, a horrible feeling rising in her chest. Her brother just ignored her question.

**Two - Something's got to give**

"What did you do!?!" she asked again, the panic in her voice becoming even more apparent. This time he just grunted as a reply.

**Three - Something's got to give Now**

"You're going to answer me little brother!!! What did you do to those guards!?!■"

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

"Their bodies were drained of all their blood before they even hit the floor. And hit the floor they did. The satisfying crunch of their bones smashing as they fell from the sky. The ground forever stained red. I hunger for more. They hurt you Temari, so its them who will fulfil my desire for food."

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

"Bro...that's just...mad! You can't! Please!" begged Temari. She grabbed the material of his robe, trying to shake some sense into him.

**Push me again **

**This is the end**

He shoved Temari to the floor, not caring to be gentle. She cried out as her head hit the cold, hard floor of the forest. Her brother left her on the ground, advancing towards the sleeping group of males.

**Here we go...Here we go...Here we go**

**One - Nothing wrong with me **

**Two - Nothing wrong with me **

**Three - Nothing wrong with me **

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

Temari looked up at her brother. She saw how close he was to the group, and couldn't help crying out to him.

"Brother! This is sick and wrong!! You know it! Something's wrong with him," she muttered to herself. Unfortunately, her brother heard.

"There is nothing wrong with me Temari. Now shut up while I kill them for you."

**One - Something's got to give **

**Two - Something's got to give **

**Three - Something's got to give **

**Now**

Nothing that Temari could ever say would ever stop her brother, she knew that. There was no give in him. There was nothing she could do.  
Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor Let the bodies hit the floor

"Let them die!," he shouted as the sand engulfed the lying men. "Let them all die in pain. Give me their blood, crush their weak bodies. Crush them!"

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

The sand formed around the male bodies, pressing together, crushing every bone. The blood rained down once more, surrounding him and Temari. Only this time, the sand soaked it all up. It soared back into the gourd that hung of the boys back. He walked off, away from Temari, back into the cover off the trees, expecting his sister to follow him.

**Skin against skin blood and bone **

**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**

Temari looked around her. She was surrounded by a mass of mangled flesh and crushed bones.

"This is sick," she muttered, her voice now full of utter disgust.

**You wanted in now you're here **

**Driven by hate consumed by fear**

"Are you coming Temari?" her brother shouted from the trees.

"One minute!"

"NOW!" he snapped at her. She didn't hesitate to follow his instruction, and followed him into the forest.

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

He was in the trees, old memories running through his mind. Memories of past kills. The way the dead bodies dropped instantly to the floor, the crunch of the breaking bones. He gripped his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. However, he knew there was only one way to end the pain of his past. Furthermore, he had decided that he would take that path.

**One - Nothing wrong with me **

**Two - Nothing wrong with me **

**Three - Nothing wrong with me **

**Four - Nothing wrong with me**

Nothing wrong with him. That was what he always told everyone, no-one knew the truth. Not Kankuro, not Temari, no-one in his family knew.

**One - Something's got to give **

**Two - Something's got to give **

**Three - Something's got to give **

**Now**

He knew he had to give it up, his killing spree. It had to stop. He knew there was only one way.

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

Temari caught up to him, noticing how he had stopped abruptly at the edge of the cliff. She had found his gourd discarded a little further back, but she had left it there, knowing that he must have done it for a reason.

"Temari," he said, aware that she had approached him. "I'm sorry."

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor **

**Let the bodies hit the floor**

She realised what he had meant a second too late. Her brother had taken another step towards the edge, and another, and another, until he had run out of land to step across. But he carried on over the edge. He quickly waved at his sister, before he fell hundreds of metres towards his instant death. His body hit the floor with a loud crunch. Now she knew why he had left his gourd, so that he couldn't be protected. Temari let the tears flow down her face as she screamed her brother's name.

"GAARA!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
